Influenza is a serious public health issue marked by mild to serious illness and, in some cases, even death. Current live attenuated influenza vaccines (LAIV) are not sufficiently attenuated for administration to children under the age of 2, pregnant women, persons with compromised immunity, or persons at high risk for complications from influenza. However, these groups of people are at high risk for complications from influenza.